


Hair Dye

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 4: MoxietyVirgil is a little hesitant about his new hair, thankfully he has Patton to assure him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of [@tsshipmonth2020](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail)'s fluffuary event.
> 
> Feel free to [check me out on tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/), maybe send a prompt, or [check out Ask Dracula('s son) and give me that sweet sweet validation.](https://dracstandin.tumblr.com/)

“This is going to look ridiculous.” Virgil stressed as the time ticked on. Five more minutes and their hours of hair bleaching and dying would be over, and Virgil was vaguely terrified because of it. Why did he agree to this?

“Noooo.” Patton assured, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist. “You’re going to look super cute!” 

“Cute’s more your thing Pat.” Virgil reminded. “I try to look… ‘don’t approach me’.” 

“Aw, babe.” Patton pouted. 

“I didn’t mean like, there’s anything wrong with looking cute.” Virgil mumbled, suddenly worried. He hadn’t insulted Patton, had he? “I mean, obviously, I really lo- um, like you and you’re super cute.” He mumbled, face starting to heat up. Geez he’s just digging himself a hole isn’t he? But he can feel Patton smiling against his shoulder so he can’t be messing up too much, right?

“I love you too Virgil.” Patton said. “If you don’t like it we can always dye it darker later.”

“We’ve already spent all day dying my hair.” Virgil pointed out.

“I don’t mind, I like spending so much time with you.” Patton assured, lifting his head to press a kiss to Virgil’s very red cheek. Thankfully, his phone alarm went off before he had to say anything.

“Time to wash it out.” Virgil said, getting up from the floor once he and Patton had detangled.

“I’ll help!” Patton said, jumping up. He helped wash out the dye, then dried Virgil’s hair off without letting the other check it out. 

“Does it look stupid?” Virgil asked once Patton had decided his hair was sufficiently dry.

“It looks great!” Patton grinned. Virgil smiled, although he wasn’t sure he believed his boyfriend. Pat would probably say that no matter what. Standing from the side of the bath, Virgil finally got a look at himself in the mirror.

It was odd to see himself without black hair. Virgil had dyed his hair once or twice in the past, but also to other dark colours. 

Pastel Purple was very, very not dark.

“Do you like it?” Patton asked, standing just behind Virgil and looking hopeful. The colour had been his idea and he knew Virgil had been hesitant. If Virgil said he hated it, Patton wouldn’t complain.

But…

“Yeah,” Virgil admitted. “I like it. Looks… cute.” Patton squealed, throwing his arms around Virgil and making the taller boy chuckle. “Good pick babe.” He said, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Patton’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> More self plugging for [my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/), and also [my askblog-y story.](https://dracstandin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
